


My Mischievous little boy

by comewithmennow90



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Robin, Teen Titans - Freeform, ghost child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comewithmennow90/pseuds/comewithmennow90
Summary: these are just ideas i had of what would it be like after Damian died and he was a ghost. he kinda just hung around and tried to comfort people. some things might be sad. most of it is just him messing with people. being a dead kid with no responsibilities. mostly one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Little noises  
It has been a month since we had lost Damien. He was taken by his mother. She had him killed and then ran off with what she calls her new son. Really it’s just soulless monster. We had to bury the baby of our family, because of that monster. Talia had to pay, but she’s been off the radar for the past month. Ever since Damian died she went under.   
Batman also went under. I don’t have the will to put on the cape anymore. I just hadn’t had it in me. Luckily some of the league has come to pick up the slack since the Leviathans had their little incident. I’ve been staying at the manor and have not really left. I’ve been spending my time in the cave. Just thinking. The kids have only been around a few times.   
I’ve been sitting here in the dark for a few hours now. Alfred has come and set a tray of food beside me I haven’t touched it. Titus has moved either from my feet. He barked and howled for days after Damian didn’t return, but must have tired himself out. Or he finally figured out that his boy was never coming back. Even the cat seemed to be depressed. He hasn’t really done anything but sleep on Damian’s bed. And Bat Cow hasn’t tried to kick over anything for a week the manor is the kind of quiet that it was before Damian’s arrival.it was always so quiet here that sometimes my mind plays tricks.   
I swear I can hear footsteps late in the night when Alfred is in bed. They come up right behind me and stop. Sometimes I hear a soft whisper. Sometimes I hear music playing somewhere in the manor and when the curiosity becomes too much I do go to check it out. But like any one would expect. The second I come to close. It all stops. The second I turn around to the whispers and the footsteps they disappear. I think it’s my mind that’s playing with me, but part of me hopes its Damian. Just hanging around. Waiting for me. I don’t dare tell anyone that. The League already is keeping an eye on me and the boys keep on asking Alfred for updates on me.   
I try not to think about that too much, but the manor is just too quiet. Everything echoes. That when I hear them again. Little soft steps coming behind me. I can just imagine him. Standing behind me. About to ask me a question or request that we play with Titus or spar. To do something, anything really. That when the whispers start. I can’t understand what is being said, but every once in a while I will hear a word that I can distinguish.   
Father  
Eat  
Sleep  
Dick  
Dog  
Tired  
Cold  
That’s all I can get from it. The whispers die down, but I can still hear the soft voice. I can guess he wants me to sleep and eat, but I just don’t have it in me. I keep my head down. Last time I had tried to talk back or look. It all ended. I don’t want that. Granted these little noises might just be my mind trying to cope with the loss, but it’s all I have. These little noises.  
I let out a muffled sob and the noises stopped. Just like I feared they would.  
“Please don’t stop.” I begged to the darkness. The noises didn’t start again. The manor was quiet again. Another sob came out again. I sat in the darkness. Trying to be as quiet as I could. Hoping that those soft whispers would start if it was silent again. Instead though, there were no soft whispers. There were no soft footsteps. Instead Titus got up and started barking happily. He was jumping around my feet. His barks ringing trough the manor. I stood up and began to try and shush him. Try to get him to quiet down. Titus wasn’t having it. He was excited and his barking was loud.   
“Titus. Please!” Titus didn’t listen to me. He kept jumping up and barking. His tongue now hanging out and slobber dripping down. From here it looked like he was circling a small circle. It was odd but then a tennis ball came bouncing from a dark corner. Titus lost it. He went crashing around the cave. Knocking over everything in his pursuit. He even managed to get bat cow to moo loudly and kick over her hay wall. When Titus got the ball in his mouth and was happily chewing on it. The cave was in chaos. Chairs and tables were topples over. Bat cow was now walking around, outside her pen. It was a mess that only Damian playing inside the bat cave could cause. I sat back down and chuckled a bit. I couldn’t even get angry. I begged him. And he answered. This way was much more filling than those little noises he was making before.


	2. soaked pants

I could sometimes swear I heard someone cursing me out. I would be walking down the hallway, minding my own business when I was so sure I would he a shiver of someone calling me an idiot. I would turn around and try to find the source, but every time, nothing. It was drinking me up the wall. When I brought it up to Bruce he just got weird. He smiled and shook his head. Mumbling about not leaving me alone even after death. I didn’t want to think about what he meant. He has been…unstable since Damian died. So I went on my own business. I didn’t spend much time at the Manor, but that didn’t stop the whispers following me. When I was with the Titans I would hear them. I wasn’t the only one too. Beast Boy would hear them all the time, when he was around me. Said that I was possessed or something.   
I shook my head trying to knock some of the nonsense out. I was currently at the manor helping Bruce with a case. I was walking down the hallway to my old room when I heard a very distinct tumble in my room. I ran ahead and threw my door open. In my left hand a batarang, but like all the other times, there was nothing. I could see my laptop though was now lighting up the bathroom. I went inside and saw that it looked like it was being shoved into the toilet. It made a spurting noise and then gave a whine as it died.   
I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I wasn’t even going to touch that till I was less annoyed with the situation. I don’t believe in ghost, but honestly there was only one person who could be this cruel to me. And he had died. Damian Wayne was the only person in this world that could make me love them and want to kill them in one go. It seemed he took that habit to the next world with him. Every time I heard a whisper or every time something happened, I knew it was him. As much as I wanted to deny the fact that ghost exist, I couldn’t. Every time something happened I could stop the bubbling happiness that Damian still wanted see me in some way? That he cared enough to stick around me. That’s why I continued to put up with this craziness.   
In the bathroom I heard the toilet flush and my poor laptop drowning in it. I jumped up and had an idea. I was going to catch Damian in the act. I was going to catch Damian doing this crazy shit. I was going to see Damian. I got up and ran to my closet and started to throw things out. I was looking for some of my old camera equipment. When I found the old black box that held them I stood up with a trumpet ha.   
I ran around my room, putting up the cameras and hooking them up to the Manors security main frame so that way Damian wouldn’t be able to destroy the footage without destroying the main frame down in the Bat Cave and even he wasn’t that evil.   
Once I had all the cameras in place I sat back down on my bed. The flushing had stopped a while back and I still wasn’t brave enough to open the door to the bathroom. I laid back on my bed and was waiting for sleep. When I was finally drifting off that’s when I heard the whispers again. I didn’t dare open my eyes though. Instead I laid perfectly still. Listening to whatever was going around me. I heard soft footsteps and my bathroom door opening. That’s when I heard an object being thrown across the bathroom tiles and dripping water.   
I continued to listen to bathroom when everything went dead. I heard nothing. I almost thought he had left and that I should get up and take a look at the footage when I felt a tug of my blankets. I stiffened and the sheets stopped being tugged. I forced my body to relax again and soon the top sheet was being pulled again. I heard it as it fell to the ground and then be pulled across my room. I tried to keep my face relaxed but I was at a loss what was going on.   
I heard the dragging going towards the bathroom and a weird shuffling noise. It was only when I heard the telltale dip of fabric going into water that I had an idea of what was happening. What the hell? He was trying to flush my blanket? Why?   
I sat up and I swear I saw a shadowy figure in my bathroom. That wouldn’t have scared me. What did make me hesitate though, was the piercing green eyes that glowed in the dark.   
“Oh hell no.” I said as I stopped. The eyes narrowed at me and flushed the toilet again and disappeared. I yelled in surprised and went to go after the figure when I slipped on the wet tiles and went skidding until I hit the wall face first. I played there for a moment. Just thinking about how my life led to me being face first on the bathroom floor.   
I felt like I was making progress when I felt cold water touch cheek. I heard water trickle down from what was no doubt the toilet flooding. I laid there in toilet water for a minute before I gained the strength to sit up. I used the wall to lean back and looked over to where I was sure I saw Damian. All that was left thought was my blanket half shoved into the toilet that was currently over flowing with water and soaking my pants.   
I as there for a while just taking this all in. I looked out the door and saw the red light of one of my cameras. I sprang up and ran to them. I had to see what I got. I ran to the bat cave, ignoring Alfred yelling me not to run. Once I got down to the cave I ran past bat cow and Titus. They looked up at me but went back sleeping. Bruce was sitting at the monitors and was asking me what was going on. I pushed him out of the way though. Kicking the chair he was sitting in to the side. He protested and reprimand me. Saying I could have just asked him to move.  
I typed in the orders for the cameras in my room and set the time I wanted them to show. Bruce at this point was now standing beside me. The monitors sprang to life and showed me laying down in my bed. It took only a few moments before I saw the bathroom door swish open and for a see through version Damian approach me bed. Bruce gasped beside me. Both of our eyes were now glued to the screen.   
Damian walked to the edge on my bed. Standing there for a moment, just staring at me. He then gripped the edges of my sheets and began to drag them off me. That when I stiffened and he stopped. He dropped to the floor. Hiding behind my bed post. Once he deemed that he waited enough, he stood back up and tugged on my sheets again. Once he freed them from my bed. He dragged them back over to the bathroom. We watched him disappear in the bathroom, with the blankets trailing behind him.  
Soon after you see me getting up and making an ass of myself. Bruce let out a sound that reminded me of a laugh, but he quickly suffocated it. The video ended with the water trickling out of the bathroom and soaking into the carpeting in my room.   
I took a step away from the monitored sniff pinched my nose. I can’t believe that he came back from the dead as a ghost just to fuck with me. “It’s just like I’m to do this.” I said. Bruce looked up at me and a smile broke out on his face. It was cracked and broken, but still there. Looking back at the screen I could only shake my head. My own smile coming out. Together I and Bruce stood there for a while. Just shaking our heads and laughing. It was nice seeing Damian again. Even if was to flood my room and destroy my laptop.


End file.
